First Time
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: EC! What happend when Eric gets out of jail? Pure spoilers for episode 716! Chp 2 is up what happens after their first time kissing? This story is about Calleigh and Eric's first's.
1. Chapter 1

This idea popped into my head this morning. After all the spoilers and scrutinizing at the csifiles message boards about this episode, I have an idea of how it's supposed to go down. Keep in mind this is my opinion based on spoilers, so some things might not come true in the real episode. My title came from 'First Time' by Lifehouse, the song fits the story.

First Time

And she waited. After all the long hours in the day she just wanted to see his face. She imagined it as bright as when she met inside. he was so grateful for the delicious Cuban sandwich loved so much.

Now she waited - in the calm Miami breeze, blowing freely through her loose hair. The evening sun, blocked by the huge building, shone its deep orange rays all about, preparing the nature for night.

She jumped and jittered hearing the sound of the metal bars screech open. Her eyes payed expensive attention to the entrance, hoping someone would exit. A guard came into sight and she dropped her head in hopelessness. But then he was followed by more footsteps. Calleigh looked up in amazement. She watched him carefully as he stepped onto the dirt road, just as handsome as he went in. He wore a dark grey buttoned shirt and baggy black pants. His expression was niether overwhelmed nor melancholy but subtle. In turn he watched her, she too was niether overwhelmed nor sad, but that was just her expression.

Eric stood before her. Her eyes shined in what was left of the sun as she gazed up at him. They held tears like a well.

"You're crying," he said first.

"No," she tried to hide her tearfilled voice. Immediately she looked down and wiped her eyes out. Obviously she was and she knew caught her. She eventually faced him with a slightly pink hue. "You were detained, in a detention center, criminals could've killed you in there." He observed her worried face and rubbed her side gently with a reassuring hand.

"But I wasn't, so you don't have to worry," he replied softly. Eric began walking, she turned around and followed too. His hand fell from her back to hers and held it. They walked quietly to the hummer in the distance.

On their was Calleigh's mood seemed to lift. Having his protective hand over hers was all she needed to feel safe and loved.

"You know," she began in her usually cheerful tone, "if they were going to deport you, I'd consider marring you." Eric's eyebrows raised high. His body flushed with warmth and he smiled. He gazed down at her own bright smile, "Not if I found someone in there first." She gasped and blushed facing the dirt on the ground. Eric laughed at her and she knocked her body against his playfully.

As she came up to the driver's seat about to get in. His large fingers still enclosed hers.

"Calleigh," she faced him, "I'm glad you came."

"Well, who else did you expect to come?" she teased. A moment of silence passed then she realized he wasn't joking.

"No one... I wanted you," he admitted. Calleigh's stare froze on his sincere face. This meant so much to her, he didn't know how wonderful he made her feel inside. The more he expressed himself to her, the more she fell into his love - their love.

She untangled her fingers from his and stretched her arms round him. He light head rested upon his firm chest and her hands brought her body closer to his. His hands wrapped around her small body resting on the sink of her back. Calleigh's eyes closed momentarily as she snuggled into his embrace. Eric pressed his cheek softly to her caressing hair.

For quite a some time they hugged, until Eric drew her from him. He held her by the back and stared at her calmness and comfort in his arms.

"Calleigh, I love you." Suddenly the bomb dropped on her. She froze: her eyes fixed on his and gained water again, her heart growing in her chest, and her breaths shortened, almost stopping. His expression, his voice and his body were sincere.

In a matter of seconds he leaned down and laid his lips on hers. One, simple, heart racking kiss sent her over the edge. They stood stationary for a while, with their mouths locked, then continued in harmony. Somehow Calleigh's palms came grabbing the sides of his face and pulled him into her. It was no longer him kissing, she too joined in the pleasure. Soon their bodies tensed against each other. Eric's arms tightened around her waist. Their heads moved from side to side gaining more entry than before. They were one. They engulfed one another under the setting sun.

She waited no longer.


	2. Chapter 2

This might sound weird and it happens 99% of the time, after I read someone's chapter I always think of how I could/would like to finish it or would like them to finish it. Very few times I tell them, and sometimes they accept my idea. I let my imagination get wild in my head and it's amazing how far it would go. A few of you guys know what I'm talking about and some of you are like 'what the heck?', but I was reading someone's story and this popped into my head. So R&R!

"Say no."

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then why?"

The two suddenly and awkwardly began conversing in complete whispers. All Eric wanted to do is look out for her and make sure he wasn't hurting her in any way, just be completely sure that she was comfortable. All she wanted to know was why all of a sudden he'd become so concerned, not like we wasn't before, but in this state.

Calleigh glanced up at him from below. Her eyes strained and her hair flustered and knotted against the pillow. She laid there peacefully, unmoving and more relaxed than before. She watched him from his caring brown eyes down to his bare chest hovering inches above hers to where their bodies connected. His bulky strong arms pressed against the matress on both sides of her upper body, bracing himself so he wouldn't crush her under his weight. She waited, pinned beneath him, for a responce.

"Because, I, are we going too fast? Am I, going too fast for you? I don't want you to feel pressured into doing this..."

"Sh," she quietened, "no. If I was I'd tell you."

"Sure?" he asked unsurely, "if you're not into it..."

"Oh, I'm into it alright." Calleigh smiled, her eyes shifted downward and back. He laughed too. "So why all this? Don't you want to?" Her palm stroked his cheek caressingly sending sparks down his body instantly.

"Yes, I just want you to be comfortable," he exhaled.

"Don't worry," she reassured, "you can't hurt me." She rubbed her palm along the side of his head and her small fingers tickled his ear, once again sending sparks down again. He exhaled even more this time. Calleigh noticed him getting excited again and trying not to let it show. But it did. She gave him a seductive look that she knew turned him on. Eric saw it and couldn't help but stare in her face. Her eyes narrowed a bit and her lips smirked just the way he loved it. Very sexy. "Even if you try," she finished.

Eric head burrowed into her chest and then her neck. He drowned her with kisses and licks here and there. Calleigh arms slid round his neck sneekily bringing him closer. Soon their mouth crashed into each other for the hundredth time and even more sloppy this time.

"Mmm!" she squealed into their kiss. He had moved his waist a bit that's why.

"You alright?" he broke away.

"Yeah," she dragged him back down. He laughed into her kiss before joining in again.

Oh she wanted him alright, she was right, he could hurt her. The word hurt was the equivalent to pleasure for Calleigh. No matter how fast or slow he picked up the speed, she was into it everytime. Eric's roughest thrust to her wasn't anything to be hurt over, although did I tell you that he weighed almost two hundred pounds and she was just right over the hundred. He wanted to enjoy every moment, thrust and orgasim without going too hard. And he did, but she just wouldn't get tired.

They reached their peak about the second time now. By now Eric thought he killed her, so he lowered his aching back onto the bed beside her. They breathed heavily for a few mintues and when he thought he could fall asleep, he felt her body raise and climb on top of him!

"You're weak," she said, fixing her body on his.

"Wha?" Eric muttered, heart still racing, and couldn't even finish the word.

"I said, you're weak," she breathed into his face. To her, he was the one that appeared dead. His eyes were locked and his head rested to the side. "Oh no you don't." Calleigh slapped his cheeks slightly.

"Hm? Cal., give it a rest," he practically begged.

"Rest? You come into a relationship with me and you wanna rest?" she asked disbelievingly. He was so worn out that he couldn't even laugh at how funny she was being.

Calleigh watched him laying under her falling asleep - in their most intimate moment ever. Certainly their first time and he was like _this? _It began all romantic and she loved it then this had to happen. Did he even know what he was getting himself into? Absolutely not!

Or maybe he was really, extremely tired tonight. She thought about giving him a break but discarded that thought; their first time had to be the best time. She thought.

So Calleigh went ahead and rubbing her hand up and down his chest. Eventually he looked up at her.

"What did I get myself into?" he whispered.


End file.
